Conventionally, a large number of pigment ink compositions for ink jet printing using various solvents have been proposed. However, when a printed matter is made by means of an ink jet printer using such a pigment ink composition, clogging may be caused in the nozzle of the ink jet printer, resulting in a printed matter not desirable in terms of print quality. Further, even when a printed matter is made using such a pigment ink composition, color development is not necessarily sufficient.
For example, for an aqueous ink, a study has been conducted on an ink jet recording ink excellent in discharge stability and containing 2,2-dibuyl-1,3-propanediol (see, Patent Literature 1).
Whereas, for solvent type pigment inks, a study has been conducted on an ink composition for ink jet printing containing at least one of glycol ethers and at least one of a lactone compound and 2-pyrrolidone in a solvent. (see, Patent Literature 2)
{Citation List}
{Patent Literature}
{PTL 1} JP-A No. 2007-009126
{PTL 2} JP-A No. 2006-056990